Veia poética
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Rocket não é bom em poemas, mas ele insiste na ideia de ser romântico com o Groot.


**Veia poética.**

Em algum momento, em quando caminhavam pelo mato, o casal mais ilógico da galáxia pararam por um momento para descansar. O silêncio entre os dois foi quebrado quando Groot de repente pediu a atenção de Rocket,estendeu a sua mão, ali naquela palma desabrochou uma linda flor azul, na qual entregou em mãos.

O guaxinim aceitou sem restrições e resmungos, olhou um pouco para aquela planta, na qual havia ganhado – parecia algo raro, aquele azul era muito forte,vibrante e fascinante – e logo após voltou-se para o seu companheiro,ele lançava um incrível olhar cheio de afeto e amor para dar, parecia querer dizer muitas coisas somente numa única mirada.

Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo. Era nessa horas que o peludo queria ter uma veia poética, ser mais romântico e assim poder falar frases bonitas e inspiradoras. Ele ara bom nas palavras, mas só em suas piadas sarcásticas, frases de efeitos e gracejos. Nada muito belo, por que ele ainda não sabia expressar bem seus sentimentos, no mínimo em atos – e que bem tímidos.

Mesmo tendo certeza de que não era um poeta queria tentar, faria qualquer sacrifício pelo Groot, seu bem amado merecia isso, uma demonstração melhor de seus sentimentos. Foi nisso que pensava quando voltou para a nave e estava lá sozinho...

Pegou uma espécie de tablet transparente, na qual pudesse escrever,ou digitar no caso. No entanto, antes de fazer qualquer coisa ali, ele primeiramente bebeu dois copos de bebida alcoólica - pois acreditava que assim lhe daria mais coragem para poder ser mais verdadeiro nas palavras, libertar as suas emoções e coisas assim. Felizmente não ficou bêbado.

Começou a pensar nas palavras certas e começou a escrever – sentado no chão , fez vários textos, mas pagou diversos deles, por não achar que estavam adequados o suficiente. Ele tanta fugir das ironias, buscar ser mais romântico, ser metafórico num bom sentido, o máximo que ele podia. Porém,sempre que seguia havia um momento que saia dos eixos em sua redação, cometia muitos erros, até chegar um determinado momento em que começou a se julgar incapaz então ficou muito bravo e acabou descarregando a sua ira no seu aparelho digitador o socando e batendo o objeto no solo com toda a sua força.

Uns minutos depois, quando finalmente deixou a máquina em paz, tentou se controlar-se por si mesmo – debruçado na mesa,colocando a mão direita na cabeça. Como no momento estava sozinho e ninguém apareceu para interrompe-lo recuperou-se rápido.

Não se encontrava mais bravo, porém seus olhos estavam parcialmente lacrimejando, sua raiva deu lugar à tristeza, se sentia impotente.

Horas mais tarde, ele decidiu sair do seu canto escuro e caminhou pela nave, foi até a porta e lá fora avistou Groot embaixo de uma árvore – que estavam quase sem folhas – o grandão estava interagindo com alguns pássaros e borboletas que se encontravam volta dele.

Rocket ficou mais ou menos meia hora o admirando de longe,encostado no portal da porta, com o semblante fechado,os braços cruzados e pensando sobre o que via, o amor da sua via ali sorrindo para outras criaturas e várias flores coloridas brotavam no corpo dele, lhe dava até um certo ciúmes;Para a bola de pelos, de tão apaixonado, era um pouco difícil não ser egoísta. No entanto, deveria lembrar que, foi o seu companheiro quem lhe ensinou a ser mais afetuoso e solidário, ele era...embora não demonstra-se muito,ou não admiti-se. Lembrar-se disso era o que o segurava para não correr até lá,pular em cima da árvore ambulante, abraça-lo e gritar "ELE É SÓ MEU!". Ou algo assim, que não fosse tão chamativo. Outra coisa o impedia, o seu problema mais recente... E de repente, achou que aquele era um bom momento, houve algum tipo de inspiração vendo aquela cena, decidiu que deveria ir até o homem de madeira e recitar qualquer coisa.

Caminhou até o Groot, com a mão direita no peito, ao estar próximo, parou e levantou o rosto, e quando viu que o dito cujo notou sua presença se ajoelhou...

-Groot. Eu sei que não sou nenhum poeta. Nem chego perto disso.

Durante aquela fala o colosso inclinou mais o rosto,desta vez sério,demonstrando que estava prestando a atenção no peludo. E o guaxinim continuava a sua fala enquanto isso...

-Er...eu tentei...explicar o inexplicável, mas bem...eu...O que eu quero dizer é, que, a cada dia que passa eu me apaixono mais por você. – falou aquilo todo vermelho, e se sentindo desconfortável, tanto que nos primeiros momentos esforçou-se para falar, pois ele não estava acostumado a coisas melosas,ser romântico e menos ainda tão sincero daquele jeito.

Groot escutava com atenção, no primeiro momento ficou surpreso em ouvir aquelas palavras, mas logo sorriu e olhou docemente para o seu amado, com todo o amor e carinho do universo.

Rocket ficou cada vez mais encabulado,especialmente quando o homem árvore atreveu-se a se aproximar mais seu rosto do dele...

-Eu sou Groot.-agradeceu e lhe deu um selinho.

-Ahn...bem...mas não se acostume com isso...-disse sem graça e de braços cruzados.

Por um tempo, a mais do que o previsto aquele casal mais exótico do universo permaneceria naquele planeta. Desfrutando de uma certa paz, que naquele momento convinha ao guaxinim,somente para ficar deitado no colo de quem amava, sem pensar em quase nada.

 **FIM.**

 ***Criado em: 28 /09/ 2017.**

 ***Modificado em: 15 /03/2018.**

 ***Terminado totalmente em: 24/03/2018.**


End file.
